Anakin and Padme'
by Katt6
Summary: Has some R&J twist to it. What if instead, Padme' is a Sith Lord and Anakin is a Jedi Padawan, of course and they fall in love. Will hatred and war come between them? WARNING: I have changed a some things from the orignal SW story.
1. Endless Warfare

Chapter 1 Anakin = 19  
  
Padme' = 19 (I changed this because this is supposed to be young love you know.)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Two Orders, alike in many ways, in a far galaxy and a time of great strife. One holds evil, and the other holds good. Each time they meet, there can be only bloodshed. Out of these enemies comes two, a young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one and a Sith Lord, Padme' Amidala, one of the strongest of her order. They will love each other no matter the consequences-  
  
It is a foggy morning. There they are, the Jedi, ready for anything that moves and the Sith are prepared as well. Anakin is excited, this will be his first battle against the Sith.  
  
Thrash!! Swish!! Swoosh!!  
  
The battle goes on and on, both sides winning and both sides losing. Anakin blocks every blow, and kills any Sith who gets in his way. A Sith Lord signals retreat. The Sith flee into ships and fly away. They will fight these Jedi another day. Of that you can be certain.  
  
The remaining Jedi turn off their lightsabers and help the wounded up to their ship.  
  
Obi-Wan stands next to Windu and Yoda watching the wounded being carried to the hospital quarters.  
  
"This was such a dreadful battle, will there be more to die," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"See the future I cannot, the Dark Side clouds everything," Says Yoda sadly.  
  
Obi-Wan's attention is caught by Anakin, his Padawan.  
  
"Ah Padawan, at least you are in good health," says Obi-Wan in relief.  
  
"That I am Master," Anakin said with a small smile after.  
  
"Anakin, you have done well in the battle, let us hope you live through the next," Says Windu as well in relief.  
  
They went to their seats and waited to land in Corascant.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Damn those Jedi!" swears The Emperor taking everyone off guard.  
  
"We fought as well as you taught us master," Spoke a robed female.  
  
"That you did Darth Amidala," he said, calming down slightly.  
  
Padme' removed her hood showing her angelic features; her brown curls falling out from her braid.  
  
"What is your plan Master," asks Darth Sidious?  
  
"I will ponder this. For the time being, train. I can't afford to lose anymore. Go," He said sternly.  
  
Padme' and Darth Sidious bowed and left in different directions.  
  
"Padme'," Whispers a voice.  
  
"Yes Mara?"  
  
"You know we have been working, and training hard, and-"  
  
"What are you getting at Mara?" asks Padme' raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think we should sneak out and go have fun at a club."  
  
"But that is against the rules. If the Emperor finds out he'll-"  
  
"He won't find out. Trust me, we'll have a great time. Please?"  
  
Padme' looked at her pleading friend, and heaved a sigh, "Alright I'll go."  
  
"I promise you Padme', this will be great!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"No!" says Anakin walking down the hall with his friend, Lucas, behind him (Gee, I wonder where I thought of this name?).  
  
"Come on Ani, it'll be great trust me."  
  
"What if my Master finds out? Or yours?"  
  
"They won't, as long as we keep our mind's barriers up."  
  
Anakin stared at Lucas, and then sighed in surrender, "Fine. I'll go."  
  
Lucas jumped with glee, "Oh thank you Ani, and I promise you'll have a great time!" ********************************************************  
  
Please review; if you do I will put up another chapter! 


	2. Love At First Sight

The music was loud, and booming, ringing Anakin's ears. Lucas had also invited three friends. They were also Jedi, but Anakin didn't know them. As they went in, the music was even louder, but Anakin didn't notice it at first. He was staring at the colorful, dark decorated scenery, and the outfits and hairdos of the people there. It amazed him. He was especially taken by the fact that the females hardly wore anything at all. And the music! He never heard anything like it before. He might have liked it, but his senses were too besieged to notice. (The music sounds Like Christina Aguilera's song Dirrty. Listen to this song, or remember the song in your head if have heard it before.)  
  
"Come on Ani. Over here," Says Lucas, pulling him away from the entrance and to the bar. He sat there and watched the others dance, flirt, and well, have a good time. It wasn't his idea of a good time though; it was too much for him, too overwhelming and too loud. So, he walked out the back door and to a nearby park bench and sat. It was white from what he could see in the dark, and it had some rather largish bushes behind it.  
  
He sat there and sighed, glad of quiet relief from the noisy bar. He heard a soft sound. Someone is on the other side, he thought.  
  
"Who's there," he said turning his head a little?  
  
"Oh sorry," said a sweet voice. He could tell it was female.  
  
"I'll leave."  
  
"Don't, it's alright, you can stay."  
  
"Ok." The female sat back down.  
  
A short silence lingered for a few moments.  
  
"So what's your story?" he asked.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Why did you leave the club?"  
  
"Oh, it just didn't really suit me I guess. I was a little overwhelmed by the unfamiliarity of it."  
  
"Same here. My name is Anakin by the way."  
  
"I'm Padme'."  
  
"Do you live here Padme'?"  
  
"Not exactly." She answered; well she wasn't exactly lying to him.  
  
"How about you, Anakin?"  
  
"I just came here with my friends."  
  
"I did as well, I guess, but I was really persuaded into going."  
  
"So was I, I didn't really want to get caught, but my friend managed to get me to go."  
  
"My friend did too."  
  
"Wow, what such coincidence." He giggled a little with Padme' joining in.  
  
"We might as well go inside."  
  
"But I thought we didn't like the unfamiliarity?"  
  
Anakin smiled, "We'll keep each other company."  
  
"Well, alright I'll come."  
  
They both arose and walked a few steps away from the bench to see each other in the hanging light. They looked in awe at each other's attractive looks. With Anakin, he had his sandy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and his soft, manly, facial appearance. And Padme', with her long brown curls, deep, brown eyes, and along with her angelic features.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked enchanted by her beauty.  
  
"Lets." She answered with a smile, which to Anakin made her glow brighter than the light above them.  
  
They walked in the club and danced to this slow moving, music. They acted as if no one else was there, as if they were in heaven for eternity. He would twirl her at certain points; and they would giggle, and couldn't stop smiling at each other. This went on for at least about a 25 miuntes. They stopped smiling, and stared at each other intently. Their faces neared, about to kiss-  
  
But then something happened; Darth Sidious stormed in with other Sith Lords.  
  
"Padme'!" yelled Mara.  
  
"We must flee, The Emperor knew we were gone!"  
  
"A Sith Lord?" Anakin said softly but hurt.  
  
"Skywalker!" yelled Lucas trying to reach his friend.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, you're a Jedi." She was confused and hurt as well.  
  
Without another word Mara pulled Padme' away from Anakin; Padme' kept turning taking in her last looks at Anakin.  
  
Anakin just stared, even when Lucas pulled him the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on Anakin we have to go, hurry before it's too late."  
  
The Jedis fled outside to their speeders, they all got on and drove on as fast as they could, but Anakin suddenly turned around and rode the other way. The others stopped and looked back.  
  
"Anakin, come back!"  
  
But Anakin couldn't hear their cries he just get driving on following the force signature of Padme'.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Padme' and the others, as well, ran to their speeders to ride back to the main ship where The Sith Lords are hiding out. But she turned back, ignoring the cries of her name.  
  
She landed her speeder further into the park where they first met and sat near a shimmering, beautiful lake. She sighed, and made ripples in the water with her fingers.  
  
Anakin landed his speeder next to the park bench and walked further into the park, and there he saw her, Padme'.  
  
He watched her every movement, and every gesture she made.  
  
She sighed once more, "Why did this have to be?" she said softly.  
  
"Why did my only love be sprung from my only hate?" (I had to say that line.)  
  
"But what does a title or a name have to do with anything? If a rose (Star Wars can have roses you know.) were called by any other name it would still smell as sweat. So who cares if he is a Jedi and I am a Sith Lord; it shouldn't matter, even though we are both sworn enemies." She said defiantly.  
  
At this point Anakin had to say something, "I care not either."  
  
Padme' jumped at the voice, she got up immediately but only seeing a shadowy figure near her.  
  
"Who said that? Who's there?"  
  
" I will be no one if I can stay with you forever."  
  
Padme' looked more closely, squinting her eyes to see the figure.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, but now I wish I wasn't." he came closer to her so they could see each other clearly.  
  
"And I wish I wasn't who I am either. I loved you the first time I heard your sweat voice." She said softly with a smile.  
  
"And I you."  
  
Her smile dropped, she turned around and held her arms tight, "But it can never be."  
  
"Unless we can take a vow to stay with each other."  
  
She turned around with an eyebrow lifting up, "A vow, what kind of vow?"  
  
"A vow that can keep us together, till death do us part."  
  
"And what vow would that be?"  
  
"Marriage."  
  
"Marriage!" She stepped back hearing that word she was forbidden to heed.  
  
"Yes, we can get married, secretly, no one will ever know."  
  
"But how would we see each other?"  
  
"Every night, we can meet here."  
  
"But what about the war?"  
  
"We are both one of the best battalions in our Orders, we are to hard to kill Padme'." He smiled at his confidence in them.  
  
He took his hand and caressed her cheek, she then put her hand on his and closed her eyes feeling his warmth on her skin.  
  
"Padme'!" Mara yelled out.  
  
"Oh no, I must leave." She said going to her speeder.  
  
"Is it a yes then?"  
  
She looked at him; she smiles, "Yes."  
  
They kissed for the first time, but had to do it quickly.  
  
"Padme'!"  
  
She hops on her speeder and then asks in a whisper, "Where shall we meet?"  
  
"Here at the lake, I'll bring a priest and a witness, C-3PO."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Same time when we first met." They both smile and kissed again.  
  
"Padme'!"  
  
Padme' pulled away and drove off into the depths of the shadowy trees.  
  
"This can't be real, I must have strayed off in a dream." He said to himself.  
  
He ran to his speeder and drove away to The Temple. ********************************************************  
  
Please review so you can get another chapter!  
  
King_O_I: Mara isn't really The Mara; I just like the name so I used it. 


	3. Excuses

Thanks for the reviews guys! ********************************************************  
  
"Where were you Anakin? You were gone all night!" says Obi-Wan furious at his Padawan.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I was-was-"  
  
"He was looking for me," blurts out Lucas.  
  
"For you, what were you doing out at night?"  
  
Lucas gulped, he knew what he was getting himself into, "I went out to have fun at a club, I asked Anakin to come with me but he declined. So I left with out him; and then some Sith Lords came looking for someone. I sent a telepathic message to Anakin crying for help. Well, he came to the rescue but got stuck in the rioting mob while I escaped."  
  
"Lucas, I will let your Master pick your punishment."  
  
"Yes Master Obi-Wan." Lucas bows politely and then walks out of the room.  
  
"And Anakin, inform The Council and me next time when you do something like this, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Good, now go and train with your lightsaber, I have a private meeting to go to."  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin bows and leaves with a smile upon his face, he wouldn't use this time to train, no sir, he would it to make something, something special. ********************************************************  
  
"Where have you been Padme'? Darth Sidious has been looking all over for you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I was-was-"  
  
"She was helping me." Says Mara suddenly.  
  
"Helping? Helping you with what?" asks The Emperor sternly, but confused.  
  
"I was scouting for Jedi, you know the young ones that sneak out at night; well I found some but there were too many for me to handle, so I sent a telepathic message to Padme' requesting help. We were doing fine until Darth Sidious showed up; and well Padme' got stuck in the scared, rampaging, crowd."  
  
"Ah, I see. Darth Sidious why didn't you help fight when you arrived there?"  
  
Darth Sidious hesitated, "My Master, you didn't order me too attack Jedi."  
  
"I didn't order them either, and yet they did it anyway. Our key goal is to kill the Padwans first so there will be no next generation of Jedi. What these two did was cunning, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master." Says Darth Sidious.  
  
"Good, you may all leave."  
  
The three bow and depart.  
  
"Thanks for that cover-up, that was good thinking." whispers Padme'.  
  
"Hey what are friends for?" says Mara sweetly. ********************************************************  
  
(Night Time.)  
  
Anakin was getting his best Jedi outfit on (The black, leather, one.), he then walked out in the hallway as quiet and as swiftly as he could go.  
  
"Where are you going Ani?"  
  
Anakin's heart raced as he turned around, but then relaxed when he saw it was only Lucas.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"What are you doing Anakin?"  
  
They both spoke in very low whisper voices.  
  
"I am going out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but I'll be back soon. Please don't tell anyone Lucas."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me, do have any idea what my punishment was?!"  
  
"No, but right now I have to go, I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Alright bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Anakin ran quickly out the door and on his speeder; he then rode into the darkness until he wasn't visible. ********************************************************  
  
Padme rushed quickly packing her wedding dress, and walking out the door.  
  
"Padme'!"  
  
"Mara what are you doing up?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"I am going out."  
  
"Going out? Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you. But please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't but you owe me."  
  
"I know, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Padme hopped onto her speeder and rode away silently in the night.  
  
Anakin was at The Lake with C-3PO, and the priest; he paced back and forth worried and anxious. Padme' appeared with her beautiful wedding dress (It is like the one in Ep2.); it glowed with the reflections of the water. Anakin held out his hand with Padme' placing hers on his; they then began the ceremony. ********************************************************  
  
"Anakin, do you take Padme' as your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Anakin looked at Padme and smiled, "I do."  
  
Anakin then slips a silver ring on her finger; it had beautiful carvings engraved in it.  
  
"And do you Padme, take Anakin as your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
She still stares at Anakin, "I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Says the priest closing his small, thick book.  
  
Anakin and Padme' lip locked, as their first kiss as husband and wife. ********************************************************  
  
Ok you know what to do! 


	4. Struck Down

Thanks for all your reviews!!  
  
Renee: I will write about that, but you must be patient. ********************************************************  
  
It was dawn when Anakin came back; he crept in the dark hallways slowly to his room without anyone noticing. He climbed into his cold bed and went to sleep, the door then suddenly opens.  
  
"Anakin it's time to wake up." orders Obi-wan sternly.  
  
Anakin opens his eyes slowly, "But it is dawn."  
  
"Yes I know, but another battle has awakened you need to get ready." Without another complaint, Anakin got out of his bed as soon as he was sure Obi-Wan left the room.  
  
He took his lightsaber, puts his robe on, and walks out the door for a quick breakfast.  
  
Most of the Padawans and Jedis were already seated and eating. He saw Lucas sitting, so Anakin took a seat there.  
  
"Good morning." Says Anakin with a smile.  
  
"And what are you so happy about; you didn't sleep a wink last night. And we're going to go into battle." Anakin could see the circles under Lucas's eyes so he decided to not say too much to him.  
  
"I'm just anxious that's all." Anakin took a few bites of his food, and swallowed it down with water.  
  
"Anxious? You never smile when you're anxious, you just stop yapping when you're anxious."  
  
"I know maybe I'm also excited."  
  
"What ever, I'm too tired to annoy you anyway."  
  
They finished eating, and walked outside with the other Jedis to the ships to fly to the battlefield. ********************************************************  
  
At the Sith Ship, Padme' was nervous and worried she could barley eat any of her food.  
  
"What's the matter?" asks Mara concerned.  
  
"I'm just anxious that's all."  
  
"You hardly touched your food; and you seem scared."  
  
"I'm just tired I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Or do you mean at all?" Mara smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sighed Padme'.  
  
RING!!  
  
The alarm went off, it was time to go into battle.  
  
"Well, here we go." Says Mara with a sigh.  
  
Padme, Mara, and the other Sith Lords marched out the ship and onto the battlefield where the awaiting Jedi stood. ********************************************************  
  
The battle began:  
  
Slash!! Swish!! Swoosh!! Kill!!  
  
It went on as usual, but Anakin and Padme kept looking at each other making sure that the other wasn't killed or hurt.  
  
Anakin was slashing, and blocking just about anything that got in his way until Darth Sidious came upon him. They fought hard but Sidious was winning; he blocked every strike Anakin hit him with. Darth Sidious then, without warning, tripped Anakin.  
  
Down went Anakin hitting the dirt with his back; his lightsaber was out of his reach, and he was too tired to use the force.  
  
Padme' was watching the whole thing until her vision blurred, she felt pain strike her like a thousand knives struck her back. She put her hand to where it hurt; blood dripped on her hand, she turned around; it was Obi-Wan about to strike her again, but he missed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Padme'!" yelled Anakin.  
  
He pushed Sidious to the ground, took his lightsaber and ran to her.  
  
Obi-Wan had her this time, he raised his saber and struck down at her; but something stopped him. It was Anakin; he blocked him with his lightsaber.  
  
"Anakin what are you doing?!" yelled Obi-Wan with furry.  
  
Mara came running, seeing the whole thing as well.  
  
"Take her," Ordered Anakin still blocking Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  
  
Mara picked her up and ran swiftly away.  
  
Anakin let go, and lowered his lightsaber, staring down.  
  
"What were you thinking Anakin?! She is their strongest! Why would you do something foolish like that?!"  
  
"Because I love her!" Anakin yelled back annoyed and angry.  
  
But then he realized what he had said, but couldn't find any words to say.  
  
Obi-Wan just stared at him confused and angry. He turned away and walked to fight another fight, leaving Anakin to fight, alone. ********************************************************  
  
Well you know the drill readers! 


	5. Love Forbidden

Anakin watches Obi-wan run far off to fight again, wishing he never told him the truth; but now he is too busy worrying about Padme'. She is dying, he has to help her; so he runs and catches up with Mara.  
  
Mara glances at him once, "What do you want?"  
  
"Will she be alright?" he asks eagerly.  
  
"I can't tell; I have to find a place first to rest."  
  
"I know a spot."  
  
"Alright, but know this, I don't trust you but since my friend is wounded badly, I'll follow." He understood her warning well, so he nods back. He leads her to some near by trees and shrubs, which hides a spot to rest. Mara laid Padme down, watching her taking small breaths of air.  
  
Anakin takes his hand and caresses Padme's pale cheek, "Stay with me Padme'."  
  
Mara stares at him confused but went back to examining Padme'.  
  
"She's dying, the blow damaged some of her organs badly." Says Mara looking sadly at her poor friend.  
  
"There has to be way." Says Anakin looking back at Mara.  
  
"Sith Lords can't heal." She looks at him as she said those words.  
  
"But Jedi can." He stares back at Padme', she is fading fast. He laid his hands on her wound and asks help from The Force. It denies him of his wish, but then it reads Padme's signature. The Force helps him immediately!  
  
The power surges through his body, he is connected to Padme' now, he can feel her pain attacking her very soul. It brought him excruciating pain; Padme's wound is vanishing slowly but quickly away. She awakes immediately as Anakin collapses from the pain.  
  
"Padme'!" Mara embraces her friend.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I was led here by a Jedi and he healed you." Padme' follows Mara's stare to Anakin.  
  
"Ani!" she holds Anakin tightly feeling his breath, she is thankful he is still alive.  
  
"You two can't be-" Padme's stare at her told her the truth.  
  
"How can you do something like this? He's a Jedi and your Sith Lord."  
  
"I know, but I love him Mara."  
  
"Do you think the Emperor will care? If he finds out he'll forbid you or worse he may kill you or the Jedi  
  
Padme' couldn't show the emotions she is feeling, there are too many; all she could do was tear a little but not letting her self cry out.  
  
"We should give Anakin to the other Jedi." Says Padme' changing the subject, wiping her tears away.  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Anakin!" yells Lucas suddenly.  
  
"Hurry! Hide!" whispers Padme'.  
  
Lucas reaches to where they were, and sees Anakin unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Anakin are you alright?"  
  
Anakin's only response was a moan; he wasn't all the way awake yet.  
  
Lucas helps him up, and rushes out to the other Jedis.  
  
"Lucas, what happened to Anakin?" asks Master Windu worried.  
  
"I don't know sir, but Anakin will be walking up shortly, I'm sure he'll be able to answer." Answered Lucas.  
  
"Bring him to the hospital wing to rest." Orders Master Windu.  
  
"Yes Master." Lucas walks up the ramp and inside the ship.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anakin lay on the bed, thinking about Padme', hoping she was all right. Anakin's eyes starts to move, he raises his eyelids slowly at first, and then keeping them open. He sat up slowly, as he was waking up completely. His attention is caught, he could heard talking outside the door. He got up and listened:  
  
"What are we going to do about Anakin being in love with Darth Amidala, Master Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Bad things I can't see, bumpy road I do."  
  
"But she is a Sith Lord, Master."  
  
"Know that I do, When awakes he will forbid him from this; Padawan he still is."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Wishes to speak with us, Master Windu does." says Yoda; he then walked away, limping holding his cane with Obi-Wan following next to him.  
  
Anakin stood at the door thinking, they are going to forbid him from seeing her, Padme'.  
  
'I can't be kept away from my Padme', it's not possible for me; I couldn't bear to be with out her even if it means death.' He thought.  
  
He opened the door a little more, enough for him to poke his head out; he looked left and right making sure no one was in the hallways. He ran swiftly but quietly to outside, he got to his speeder, but still making sure no one could see him. He hopped on and drove away to the town again racing against the falling suns.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Darth Amidala, I understand you we did better in the battle, did progress go well?" asks the Emperor.  
  
"Yes master, it went well, we killed more Padawans as you ordered." She keeps her head bowed, it is too hard for her to keep an expression off her face, but she is thankful to still be able to keep her mind barriers up.  
  
"I heard you were injured, is that true?"  
  
"Yes master but I am in good health."  
  
"Good, good, you may leave." He says moving his hand as a signal.  
  
She bows and walks away almost out the door.  
  
"But strange it is-" he begins causing Padme' to stop and turn around.  
  
"What is Master?"  
  
"That you healed in such a short time; if I am correct that Sith Lords can't heal themselves or others?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes that is correct Master." Her head still bowed down.  
  
"But Jedi can."  
  
Padme' shot her head up confused at his words.  
  
"Darth Sidious told me an interesting report on your injury."  
  
"Master, what he said is not-"  
  
"True? Oh but Darth Amidala, it is and you know it. That day you went to that club wasn't scouting, it was for a good time wasn't it?"  
  
"Master please I was only-"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" he yelled standing up.  
  
"I don't tolerate being lied to, especially by my most trusted, and most powerful ones. Amidala, Padme', why do something like this? Why throw your life away?" he asks sternly.  
  
"Master I'm not-"  
  
"I can't bear any more. You are forbidden to see him, and that's final."  
  
Padme's eyes glazes over, she drops her head again, "Yes Master." is all she could say, She leaves the room with her sorrow close behind.  
  
Mara follows her, afterwards, to her dorm room.  
  
"Padme'?" she knocks on the door; there was no answer.  
  
"I, I know your upset Padme' but, you need to move on, you know you can't be with him." As she leaned against the door, it suddenly opened. She peeked in and saw Padme' was nowhere to be seen. But there was a letter on the bed; she picked it up and read.  
  
Mara,  
  
By the time you read this I'll be gone; I have gone to town to meet Anakin. This will our last night together, I will follow my orders from then on.  
  
Padme'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Padme' rides as fast as the wind flew, racing the rain clouds approaching the town. She didn't care if it is going to rain; all she wants to do is see Anakin again. She follows his force signature leading to town, she never really told him that she was coming; she knew his master would read her telepathic message. She parked; the rain came down lightly on her soft skin. She saw him, he was sitting against a wall of a bar, hiding from the rain, from life.  
  
She runs to him, with the rain hitting her face like needles. At this point he could see her now, he stood up ready to be embraced. She hugs him tightly, dripping on him, causing him to get wet.  
  
"I had to see you again. I am forbidden to see you, but I had to come anyway, to stay with you one last time."  
  
"We should make this worth while." He smiles at her removing droplets of rain from her face.  
  
Their faces neared kissing lightly, but then deeply.  
  
Well, I dare not say more but, I will tell you one thing, they get a hotel room. Wink*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Please review! I want to get to a suspenseful part soon! 


	6. Last Moments

At an inn in a room lay Anakin and Padme', resting from a long night. (*Wink.) But Anakin was awake, thinking about what could have been for Padme' and him, he didn't want to think about what has to be; it brought him too much sorrow. He turned his watching Padme', watching the fall and rise of her belly, he moved her hair from her face to get a clear glimpse of her relaxed expression.  
  
But he snapped back into reality; he arises gathering his clothes to get dressed in. he gets his pants on, then his shirt. From all this rustling, it awakes Padme'. She awoke slowly, watching Anakin move about, trying to be quiet.  
  
"Leaving so soon," she said hazily?  
  
"I have to, I don't want to cause my Master or The Council any more worry."  
  
"Please stay longer though," she pleaded still with the sound of her sleepiness in her voice.  
  
"I can't, we slept to late because of- you know." He was too modest to say the word allowed.  
  
"Well we did sleep late, but please just a minute longer?"  
  
"We can't, Padme'; no matter how much I want to I have to go."  
  
Padme' silenced herself, gathering her clothes, and starts to get dressed. She couldn't block her sadness; neither could Anakin. They weren't even sure whose sadness they felt; there was so much in the room.  
  
As Anakin was getting dressed he was suddenly pulled down by Padme'.  
  
"I love you." She said softly staring at him intently.  
  
"I love you too." Anakin lays his hand on her cheek and caresses her with his thumb.  
  
Their faces neared, kissing each other deeply filled with passion.  
  
They both got up and walked out the door, and outside. They kissed one last time before departing as their last kiss. ***************************************************************************  
  
Anakin made it back to The Temple; he opened the large doors and walked out in the hallway.  
  
He made his way to The Council, but making sure there was no meeting in there.  
  
He knocks on the door, "Come in," said Master Windu.  
  
He opens the door the soon coming shocked faces.  
  
Anakin bows respectfully, "I have come here to tell you of my arrival Masters."  
  
"Where were you Padawan," asks Master Windu?  
  
"I was at a inn in the nearby town, I went there to clear my thoughts, and emotions."  
  
"Emotions?"  
  
"Yes, I over heard Master Kenobi and Master Yoda discussing to forbid me to see Darth Amidala."  
  
"Other things I did see," Says Yoda amused.  
  
Anakin's eyes enlarged with fear down his spine.  
  
"Keep it to myself I will," assures Yoda.  
  
Anakin relaxes in relief.  
  
"Anakin go to your Master and tell him of your entry."  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin bows once more, and then leaves. ***************************************************************************  
  
"Where were you Padme'," asks The Emperor lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I drove to the nearby town, and cleared my anger by killing the Padawans that come out for a good time," Padme' answered without hesitation.  
  
"Good, now go and train, you never know when there will be another battle arising."  
  
"Yes Master." Padme' bows respectfully and walks out the door. But as she made her way into the hall she felt a little lightheaded so she decided to rest. 


	7. Surprise!

Two weeks later Padme's headaches turned to nausea, to hurling, to fainting. She thought it might be a bug but Mara said she couldn't feel any kind of illness with in her. At points in the morning, like today, she wouldn't eat; sometimes if she was lucky she could eat a little.  
  
"Padme' are you sure it's not because you miss Anakin?"  
  
"I wouldn't feel like this, I miss him dearly but I don't get symptoms like this."  
  
"This is serious Padme', you have no sickness and you have symptoms of a disease."  
  
"I know, after this battle I'll go to a healer."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Padme' gives a weak smile to assure her friend.  
  
RING!!  
  
All the Sith Lords march out to seat themselves on the ships and sail into the morning sky to the battleground. ************************************************************************  
  
Anakin, at breakfast, played around with his food as Lucas did the talking.  
  
"Anakin, is there any point in this lifetime are you going to actually eat that?"  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"  
  
"No I was talking to my food. Anakin you need to keep your mind off of her, it will get you killed easier that way." Lucas takes a bite of his food and swallows.  
  
"I know but it's not just that; I can feel a pain going through inside her, it's like I am feeling her pain with her."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Something is hurting Padme', nor illness nor wound, something different but I can't figure it out."  
  
"That sounds serious."  
  
"It is, at points the pains worsens so much I can't walk; I worry for her, I have no idea what might be hurting her."  
  
RING!!  
  
"Well you'll have to worry about this matter later, it's time for battle."  
  
All the Jedi and Padawans walk outside and seat themselves in their ship to land on the battleground to the awaiting Sith Lords. ***************************************************************************  
  
Swish!! Slash!! Swoosh!! Strike!! Death!!  
  
Padme' was fighting against two things at the same time, her pain and the Jedi. It was hard for her to fight but she managed. Then she saw Anakin, after two weeks of ache and loneliness, he was across from her fighting not noticing her. But then pain struck her stomach worse than before, and without her noticing Anakin fell to the ground in pain as well.  
  
"Padme," he ached. He knew she was here, the closer they were the more pain he would feel. He turned and looked around there she was on the ground hugging her stomach tightly. He could see Mara helping her up and retreating to a Sith Ship. He was thankful for her safety but now he had to worry about his. The soreness started to fade as she was farther away from him, but he could still sense her hurting form far.  
  
"Ani, are you ok," asks Lucas helping him up.  
  
"She was here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Padme'."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She's gone, I felt her pain Lucas, but as she was farther away it faded."  
  
"That must be some connection; are you ok though?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, because I can see some Sith Lords coming near us."  
  
"Well, we'll have to show them whose boss," jokes Anakin lightening up a little. ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme' lay on the bed in the hospital wing, with a healer examining her, but the healer was in shock, he went to Mara immediately.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well your friend here is healthy but there is something you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well your friend here is two weeks in pregnancy, so this didn't just happen. And if you will like to know they are healthy, strong, fetuses."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Yes, she has twins."  
  
"Dear healer, you will tell know one of this do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now go."  
  
"Yes miss." The healer, without hesitance leaves the room.  
  
Mara bites her thumb in confusion, but then something hit her; two weeks ago Padme' ran away to town to see-  
  
'Oh my Force!' she thinks.  
  
'It Anakin's children!'  
  
Mara would have to tell Padme' as soon as she awakes- ***************************************************************************  
  
(Two hours later.)  
  
Padme' stands in the room, nervously, hoping The Emperor couldn't read her mind about her secret pregnancy.  
  
"Are you alright feeling better Darth Amidala?"  
  
"Yes Master I am."  
  
"Good, then maybe you can do something for me."  
  
"Anything Master."  
  
"There is a certain Jedi, who never loses his fights against us, very force sensitive, almost as powerful as Yoda."  
  
"What do want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to kill the Jedi."  
  
"I will do as you ask, but who is the Jedi?"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Uh no! Please Review!! So you can find out what happens next. 


	8. Kill Anakin?

Padme' was stunned, " But Master are you sure?"  
  
"You dare question me!"  
  
"Please Master, I will do anything else but please don't order me to kill Anakin."  
  
Padme would of said more but she couldn't breath, The Emperor was choking her. She fell on her knees grasping her throat trying to breath.  
  
"You will do as I say, or I'll kill him in the slowest way possible and I'll make you watch every second as you die as well." He let go of his grip through the force.  
  
Padme' gasped for air, breathing deeply.  
  
"Now go!"  
  
She stood up and left the room with tears streaming down her face.  
  
She passed Mara going to her room.  
  
"Are you ok?" asks Mara.  
  
All Padme' could do was collapse with Mara catching her.  
  
"The Emperor wants me to kill Anakin. And I f I don't he'll kill him slowly making me watch killing me in the process."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"I don't know what to do. If I kill him it would quick and painless, but guilt would stay with me forever, I can't kill my husband, my love, the father of my children's baby."  
  
"You'll have to Padme', I'll help you if you want. Here, I think of a plan to trap him ok?"  
  
Padme sniffles and nods her approval. ***************************************************************************  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Padme' sat in a alley and started to send a telepathic message to Anakin.  
  
'Ani! Help me! I've been ambushed! Aaaaahhhh!'  
  
Anakin got this response immediately.  
  
"What's the matter?" asks Lucas.  
  
"Padme', she's in trouble. She called to me."  
  
"Well what should we do?"  
  
"We aren't doing anything, I am going to save her."  
  
"No way Ani, I'm helping whether you like it or not."  
  
Anakin smiled at his friend's stubbornness, "Alright follow me."  
  
They both walked quickly outside, making sure no one saw them, and got on their speeders and rode away to town.  
  
The landed at the alley where he heard the call, no one was there. They walked in more searching for anyone.  
  
"You know I still don't trust you," Smirked Mara from behind them.  
  
Anakin and Lucas turned around immediately, "Are you going to fight us?"  
  
"Well maybe your friend but someone else is here to fight you."  
  
Anakin could here a lightsaber humming behind him about to strike, but he blocked it. He turned around and saw Padme'.  
  
"Padme'?"  
  
"Sorry Ani, I was ordered to do this."  
  
Padme' hit him with just about everything she had but he blocked it.  
  
"Padme', I won't fight you!"  
  
"That's your problem."  
  
She slashed some more at him, while Mara was attacking Lucas.  
  
She was starting to tire out Anakin to the point where he felled, his lightsaber out of reach.  
  
She swung her saber over her head ready to strike down.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes ready for his soon coming death, but before he did he said, "At least the last thing I'll see is you."  
  
She stared at him intently, her eyes were glazing over; she turned off her lightsaber and broke down and cried.  
  
Anakin held her tightly sitting still.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright Padme'."  
  
"I can't do it I can't kill you," She wept.  
  
"Mara turn off your lightsaber," Ordered Padme'.  
  
Mara stared at her confused.  
  
"Please."  
  
She did as she was told with Lucas doing the same.  
  
"I have to tell you something Anakin." She softly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am-" but pain struck her stomach this time Anakin didn't feel it this time, he just became worried.  
  
"Padme'!"  
  
Mara knelt down, "Take her to the Jedi hospital wing, she can't come back The Sith's."  
  
Anakin nodded and lifted Padme' up to his speeder and rode away with Lucas behind.  
  
Mara watched them disappear in the dust; she then hopped on her speeder and drove the other direction.  
  
Please Review. 


	9. Names to choose

Padme's stomach stung her like a bee sting only 20 times worse! Her vision blurred, she was falling in a deep sleep, one that she couldn't wake up from.  
  
"What happened Anakin," asks Obi-Wan with Windu and Yoda behind him?  
  
"Well Master, she fainted from pain in her stomach area."  
  
Yoda hovered over in his chair (the one from Ep2.) and felt her stomach with his small, green hands.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What is it Master Yoda," asks Windu?  
  
"Carrying youth she is."  
  
Everyone's face was shocked in surprise.  
  
"A child?" says Obi-Wan.  
  
"Two," corrects Yoda.  
  
"Well whose are they," asks Windu?  
  
"They're mine," says Anakin suddenly.  
  
"Are you certain," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"She- She only slept with me." Anakin cleared his throat since he had trouble saying those words.  
  
He could see Obi-Wan's disappointed face but Yoda broke up the glares.  
  
"Congratulations Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him strangely, "But wouldn't it be forbidden Master Yoda?"  
  
"Yes, two weeks ago I found, in prophecy, he isn't the only chosen one."  
  
"Who else is?"  
  
"Says the prophecy, a youth, stronger than Jedi it is, rescue the Galaxy it will, from evil one, greater then most."  
  
"Who is the evil one?"  
  
"Not certain I still am, puzzle it remains." (I bet you can already guess who it is.)  
  
Anakin looks back at Padme', the pain stopped and so she is now resting peacefully.  
  
The others left, seeing it was time to them both alone. Anakin pulled a chair over and sits next to her beside the bed. She didn't wake up for three hours but Anakin still sat there, but finally the sandman caught up with him, he fell soundly asleep.  
  
(A half an hour later.)  
  
Padme' awakes but staying in the same sleeping position she was in before. She looks over her side and sees Anakin asleep. She gives a small smile, she then sits up and heaves a sigh of relaxation. But the sigh wakes up Anakin.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, and Ani the reason I had that ache was because-because-" she had trouble saying it, not knowing how he would react to it.  
  
"I know your carrying two children."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Yoda found out when he examined your stomach. But why are you having so much pain?"  
  
"When a healer told me I was pregnant I too wondered why I am in such pain. So I asked other healers, and retired Jedis. And one retired Jedi told me; but asked me first who the father is, I said you are, so she told me my children are crosses between Sith and Jedi, which is a very powerful mix. As our children grow inside me their powers grow, and since they don't know how to use them, the powers will sometimes get out of control which causes pain."  
  
"Will you be fine."  
  
"Yes, since I am a Sith Lord the pain won't kill me, so don't worry I'll be fine," she assured him laying a hand on his.  
  
Anakin gave a small smile, and kissed her lightly.  
  
"What should we name our children?"  
  
"I don't know but if I have a girl I want to name her Lei."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"It was my great-grandmother's name."  
  
"But what if we also have a boy?"  
  
"I don't know, you pick." She smiles brightly at him her fingers entwined with his.  
  
"I'm not sure maybe Lucas, after my best friend."  
  
"No that will be too confusing for our son, how about- Luke."  
  
"Luke, I like it."  
  
"Good." Her smile enlarges before they kiss passionately. ************************************************************************  
  
Please review, because my next chapter will take place a few months later when Padme' has her babies, but when a new evil arises- 


	10. Water Broke

Padme' had quit The Sith leaving The Emperor extremely pissed off, and her friend lonely. She moves into large apartment near the Jedi Temple, so Anakin would be able to see her as often as he could. But as the months pass she's been noticing Anakin has been out late a lot and hasn't been really doing his missions.  
  
One morning, Padme' was setting up the baby room alone since, once again, Anakin didn't come home yet.  
  
She was setting up the toys as best she could but couldn't really bend down cause of her stomach. When she was done with that she set the cradles, you know the blankets and all. She did many more things but it would take too long to type. She worries about Anakin and his late outings. She was beginning to grow tired so she sat down. She heaves a sigh and rests her eyes.  
  
The door then suddenly opened widely, it was Anakin in a black outfit, and matching black robe.  
  
Padme' stood up immediately scared form the noise.  
  
"Oh it's you Anakin." She breathed heavily but then noticing his clothes.  
  
"Anakin why are wearing that black outfit, don't Jedis wear brown, white, and tan."  
  
"Yes if I was dressing up as a Jedi."  
  
"What do you mean was?"  
  
"Padme', my dear Padme' I crossed."  
  
"Crossed?"  
  
"I'm something more powerful than a Jedi."  
  
"You can't be a-" she had a loss for words; this was too overwhelming.  
  
"Yes that's right Padme', I'm a Sith Lord," He said proudly.  
  
"But why would you want to become a Sith Lord."  
  
"Padme' they have more power, I can rule the galaxy with this supremacy."  
  
"You want to rule with hate and anger?"  
  
"Padme', that's not tru-"  
  
"It is true, I was one you know, since I was twelve. All I've known was hate Anakin, but then you showed me love, and that there is more to life than hate and power."  
  
"I brought you down the wrong path, and it already influenced you. Padme', Obi-Wan told me such horrible things about The Sith; but he never told me about how strong they are."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I've changed into something better than a Jedi, come with me please."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Ani but your asking me to go down a path I have already gone to, this path that leads to death, loneliness, and hatred." Anakin's eyes were glazed over with disappointment. He backed away and was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Please Ani, don't go down that path," she yelled crying her eyes out.  
  
He still faced the door, "My name is Vader." He dropped an object on purpose and left.  
  
Padme' laid on the floor having trouble getting up, but at this point she didn't want to, she had just lost Anakin, her Ani. ***************************************************************************  
  
At the Sith Temple Anakin before The Emperor.  
  
"Did Padme' come with you Darth Vader?"  
  
"No she declined, claiming this is a path of hatred."  
  
"The Jedi Council must have influenced her to say no."  
  
"Do you think so Master?"  
  
"Yes, and now your children are in the wrong hands, you must try to get them before it is too late."  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin bows and leaves out of the room. ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme' made it to The Jedi Temple, she walked in and knocked on the door to the Council Room.  
  
"Come in you may," says Yoda.  
  
She opens the door, and walks in.  
  
"Ah, Padme' what brings you here," asks Windu?  
  
"Are you busy," she asks glancing at Obi-Wan, seeing that he was talking to them first?  
  
"Alright it is, disturb you didn't," answers Yoda.  
  
"It is a matter that concerns Anakin."  
  
She told them as she could see their faces turn to concerned to shocked.  
  
"How can this be," asks Obi-Wan?  
  
"I don't know but he did leave this." She handed Obi-Wan Anakin's Jedi lightsaber.  
  
"He is serious," says Obi-Wan quietly, mostly to himself.  
  
He then looks back at Padme', "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Yes he wanted me to come with him."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I declined, partly because of my children." She puts a hand on her stomach, feeling her infants' movement.  
  
But then she felt something wet, and splat to the ground, the others didn't hear it because they were too busy discussing about Anakin crossing. She looked down at the ground, there was a puddle of water like substance. She then felt pain in her stomach; she was going into labor.  
  
"My water broke," she suddenly said.  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Choosing My Own

Now just to tell you he isn't in his Vader suit just yet. *************************************************************************** (Flashback takes place 8 months earlier.)  
  
Anakin tracked down the Emperor to a Temple far out in the deserted part of Corascant. When he made it inside, no one was there, but he could still feel the dark side in a specific room. He crept in holding his lightsaber tightly, clenching his teeth. He opened the door to the room, and there was the Emperor, sitting in his chair.  
  
"Ah, Anakin Skywalker I have been expecting you."  
  
"You are going to pay for all the bloodshed you spilled," says Anakin sternly, flames in his eye.  
  
"Go ahead kill me."  
  
Anakin raised his saber over his head, and ran about to swing, but Darth Sidious blocked him coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Fight me instead," says Darth Sidious.  
  
"No, I came here for the Emperor."  
  
But Sidious swung at him, and so they began a fight.  
  
"Yes, let your anger out on him, let hatred run in your veins," says the Emperor.  
  
They fought, and fought until Darth Sidious wounded Anakin, hitting his right arm. Anakin held it with pain, but rage flickered in his eyes urging him to fight. He obeyed this feeling, fighting once again only striking harder. This time he wounded Darth Sidious; Sidious fell to the ground defenseless. Anakin raised his saber and struck down.  
  
(Flashback ends.)  
  
Anakin remembered that horrible day like it happened only a minute ago, Padme' got him thinking about it, he missed her dearly, he missed her soft skin, her deep, brown eyes, and above all her smile; it shined brighter than the sun itself. But now all he had was memories, until he felt something in the force; it was Padme' she was in excruciating pain; he knew she is going into labor.  
  
"Darth Vader, sir." Says a clone trooper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The ship is ready to fly, what are you orders sir?"  
  
Anakin, I mean 'Darth Vader', thought for a minute, "Bring me to the ship."  
  
"Yes sir. This way." The storm trooper marches out with Anakin following from behind. ***************************************************************************  
  
Padme' has been in labor for hours, she didn't want to go through it any more; she couldn't bare the fact that one of her babies would be taken away from her, that she would have to choose one to keep.  
  
'How can any mother choose between her children,' she thought?  
  
She had another contraction again, it would be one of her last and she was thankful for that. But she wished Anakin were there holding her hand, telling her everything will be alright, but he wasn't with her, he had chosen the path she had lived by for so long; and as she said to him before, he had really shown her love and compassion, and now she feels that she must have shown him anger and hate. She felt like it was her fault for his crossover. She had her last contraction; it is time for her children to the see the world, and to choose which one she can watch grow-up, and the other imagine his/her life, what it might be like.  
  
"Ok now push Padme'," says the midwife.  
  
Padme' pushed as hard as she could, trying to catch her breath at the same time.  
  
"Ok three more times Padme', were almost there."  
  
She pushed and pushed, tiring herself out.  
  
"Ok I see a head, one more time Padme'."  
  
She pushed one more time and out came the baby.  
  
"It's a boy!" the baby boy cries his first cry, as his first breathe of air. The midwife hands the baby to Padme', her son stops crying and stares at his mother, Padme' sheds a few tears from this happy moment.  
  
"What do you want to call him?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Ok now you'll be having more contractions soon, so lets let Luke sleep in his bed." The midwife takes Luke away gently, and laid him in his crib.  
  
Padme' then feels another infant wanting to come out.  
  
"Ok Padme' you need to push again."  
  
"I can't I'm too tired," she faintly said.  
  
"You can do it Padme', it's almost over."  
  
Padme' nodded and pushed two times but barely did, she was too exhausted and out of breath.  
  
"Ok one more push, I see the head."  
  
Padme' pushed one more time, the small baby came out.  
  
"It's a girl," yells the midwife trying to yell over the cries of the infant!  
  
"And what will this one's name be?"  
  
"Lei."  
  
"Good choice." As the midwife laid Lei in her crib Obi-Wan walks in.  
  
"Hello Master Kenobi." greets the midwife.  
  
"Good day. May I speak to Miss Amidala?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she's pretty worn out."  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Sure then, go ahead."  
  
Obi-Wan walks to the weary Padme' who is laying on the bed staring at her newborn angels; Luke reminded her of his father her husband, but every time she thought of Anakin a tear would shed.  
  
"Miss Amidala?"  
  
Padme' turns to him slowly, "Please, call me Padme', Obi-Wan."  
  
"Alright then Padme', have you made your choice?"  
  
She looked back at her babies, her son and daughter, and then looked back at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I pick Lei, but the reason why isn't because she is a girl or that she is the favorite, it is because I can sense Luke has much more power than Lei does, he's more force sensitive than her. Anakin will be looking for him."  
  
Obi-Wan nods and gently picks up the sleeping Luke; he could see the relation between Luke and Anakin, his Padawan.  
  
"But I know Anakin will still look for Lei and me, but especially me."  
  
"As soon as I deliver Luke to his aunt and uncle I will come back to protect you."  
  
"Ok." She said weakly, she fell asleep right after Obi-Wan left.  
  
But before she closed her eyes she looked at Lei, she is thankful that at least she was able to keep one of her children, but she felt like two chunks of her heart were torn out of her; her husband, and her son were taken away from her, and the only thing existing about them was memory, and dreams; she dreams of them all being together with friends and family. But always at the end of that dream everyone would disappear leaving her alone to wander in her maze inside her mind. She finally cried herself silently, to sleep.  
  
Please tell me if this was a tear-jerking chapter! If not please review anyway! 


	12. Fallen Angel

Over five years, Anakin searched for Padme' and his children, and in the process he wounded himself from brawls that came upon him, causing him to have severe injuries (So in other words he is wearing his Vader suit, but his voice his still not as deep he is only 24 at this point.).  
  
'Padme was right,' he thought. 'This path did bring hatred and loneliness.'  
  
He felt his heart being eaten each moment he wasn't with her, he wish he never left her, but that is the only thing he regrets.  
  
Padme' felt lonely as well, her son and husband have been taken away from her and now she only had Lei and memory. Yes Lei does keep her company but it wasn't enough, she wanted her whole family with her, all happy and perfect, well that was in her dream. She sat at her windowsill at the apartment looking at her wedding ring, fingering the designs on it over and over. She began to tear remembering their small ceremony, it was one of the happiest moments of her life, but now that moment was only memory.  
  
"Mommy," says Lei holding her doll. The doll a exact replica of Lei only it was a rag doll so it didn't totally look like her, but it was special because Padme' made it for her.  
  
"Yes," says Padme' looking down at her daughter. Lei looked so much like her but had a lot of her father's personality; she then wondered what Luke was like.  
  
"Where is Obi?" she was too little to be able to pronounce his full first name or his last name.  
  
"He is at a meeting he will be back to play soon." Obi-Wan was alone after Anakin left, it hurt him the most among the Jedi, since he had lost a Master and a Padawan. So Lei brought him comfort, since she was like her father stubborn, talkative, but was also like her mother beautiful, obedient.  
  
"Oh." Lei's face was disappointed, since Padme' never played with her, she was caring, understanding, but she was always sad to her; she never saw a happy expression and her mommy's face.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be back soon."  
  
"Ok." Lei sat down and went back to playing with her doll.  
  
But then Padme' and Lei are disrupted by the door sliding open; It was Obi- Wan thankfully.  
  
"Obi!" Lei runs into Obi-Wan's arms.  
  
"Good morning Lei." Obi-Wan said cheerfully but Padme' could tell he was hiding something.  
  
"And good morning to you Padme'," He said respectfully with a bow.  
  
"Good morning Obi-Wan," she said in her usual formal, cold voice.  
  
Obi-Wan turns his head to Lei, "Lei I need you to go pack your things, were going on a trip."  
  
"Ok," she responds skipping away gleefully to her bedroom she shares with her mother.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Darth Vader found us."  
  
Padme' s eyes widened, "He found us?"  
  
"Yes he is on his way as we speak, you must pack quickly before he arrives."  
  
Padme' gets up and walks quickly to her room packing her things with Lei. When done they walked out the door with Obi-Wan, but then Obi-Wan stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
Then she says in a whisper, "What is it?"  
  
"Troopers, they're blocking the exit."  
  
"There's a fir escape next to my room, we can escape there."  
  
"Alright." They turn around and inside her room quietly. ************************************************************************  
  
They move stealthily down the stairs and to the awaiting spacecraft. But as Padme' and Lei just made their way in Vader appeared.  
  
"I have been waiting a long time for this." Vader turns his lightsaber on showing a crimson color.  
  
Obi turns his on as well and they began their battle.  
  
Vader is the one trying to hit obi-Wan but wasn't getting very far, he was using anger, and Obi-Wan took advantage of his weakness.  
  
"I don't-want to-fight you!" Obi-Wan spoke while blocking Vader's strikes.  
  
"Are you afraid I'll beat you Obi-Wan, like Darth Maul beat your Master!" well that enraged Obi-Wan making him this time strike with all his might. But Vader as well took advantage of his anger. Obi-Wan, after awhile grew tired, he hasn't slept well from being always on the move, and he wasn't prepared to fight either. Then Vader pushed him to the ground, Obi-Wan couldn't get up he injured his arm, which he fell on.  
  
Vader closed his eyes, he has been waiting to Obi-Wan for so long, for him being mean, cold, and trying to forbid him from Padme'. He struck down, but then he felt something in the way; he felt a warm presence near him. He opened his eyes and saw Padme' gasping for her last breaths of air, he took it out slowly, letting Padme' land safely to the ground. He knelt down besides her, watching her flinch at points, blooding dripping from her lip but he wiped it away with his glove.  
  
"Ani?" she faintly said, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Padme', it's me."  
  
"You've changed so much." She caressed his cheek with her weak hand.  
  
"I'm a monster now Padme'."  
  
"No, you'll always be my husband, my love no matter what Ani."  
  
"I'm sorry, I would never want to hurt you Padme', I"  
  
"Shh." She caressed his cheek once more. "I lo- I love you-" she faded her hand falling to the ground.  
  
Vader's eyes welled up, he looked at her motionless body; her glow was gone. He then was hearing cries from the ship close to him; he looked up and saw-  
  
"Mommy!" Lei she banged against the window she out of with her hands, she looked exactly like Padme'.  
  
'Could it be?' he looked closer, it is, it's Lei; she had grown pretty like her mother was. But now his daughter saw him as a murder, he couldn't let that happen. He has to do this for her and his wife. He removed his gloves and laid his hands on Padme's wound. He searched through hi old Jedi powers, hoping he still could heal. He went deep into his mind, searching for his power. He found it!  
  
Obi-Wan watched in awe as he saw Padme's gash vanished!  
  
Padme' opened her eyes, gasping for air as if waking form a nightmare. Vader watched happily, but then everything went black. ************************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan had bonked him on the head. He helped Padme' up, "Hurry before he awakes."  
  
But Padme' wouldn't budge, "No, I'm not leaving him!"  
  
"But if he awakes he'll take you and yur daughter away in a prison camp."  
  
"No, didn't you see that, he healed me; Sith Lords can't do that! He's coming with us!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her disapproving.  
  
"That was not a request Knight." She said sternly feeling her soul firing up.  
  
"Yes milady." He said quietly. Obi-Wan and Padme' picked up Vader and onto the ship. They laid him on one of the beds to rest.  
  
"Mommy what is he doing here." Lei saw the whole thing and disapproved as well.  
  
"Lei, I will tell you later, but your going to have to trust my judgment for the moment."  
  
Lei nodded, but not because her mother told her so, but because she saw a sparkle in her eyes, she could see this Sith Lord lifted her spirit somehow. She walked away and sits in the co-pilot seat and plays with her doll.  
  
After about 15 minutes Vader awoke, he was immediately aware of his surroundings. He then noticed Padme' sitting beside the bed staring at him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Ani?"  
  
"Yes I'm feeling well." Padme' smiled and laid a hand on Vader's. Vadrer looked at her hand closely and saw the ring he gave her all those years ago.  
  
"You kept it."  
  
"Kept what?" she followed his gaze to her ring.  
  
"Oh yes, why do you seem surprised though?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd wear it after what I did to you."  
  
"No, I'd never do that. You only walked out on me because I refused to leave with you. I was heart broken yes, but I never stopped loving you."  
  
"How can you now. I can't smile, I can't breathe on my own, I can't even shed a tear."  
  
"There is a way t help you."  
  
"How, isn't it impossible?"  
  
"No it is only nearly impossible. But We need to get to the Jedi Temple to do it."  
  
"The Jedi Temple, I haven't been there in years."  
  
"Neither have I." ************************************************************************  
  
Now you know the drill people, Review! 


	13. Lei's Rescue

Sorry readers writer's block. ************************************************************************* The Jedi Ship lands in Corascant at the Jedi Temple; Padme' helps Vader walk outside and into the building with Obi-Wan holding Lei's hand. They saunter swiftly inside with Padme' eager the most; she stops at the Council Room door, calms herself, and knocks politely.  
  
"Come in." says Windu.  
  
Padme turns to Anakin "Stay here for a few minutes, here lean against the wall." Anakin did as he was told.  
  
She walks inside getting greetings from everyone.  
  
"Safer you are, Padme'?"  
  
"Yes Master Yoda I am, but I need a favor to ask you."  
  
"Nervous you are."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brought someone you have."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda I did."  
  
"What is your favor Padme'," asks Windu?  
  
"I have brought Anakin."  
  
All the almighty Jedis faces were stunned, their eyes bulged; they haven't heard that name in years. But Yoda, on the other hand, made no expression, as if he knew.  
  
"He is injured Masters; he needs our help."  
  
"Why must we help a Sith Lord? Especially one that betrayed us," says a Master Jedi.  
  
"What makes him different than us? He's a being like everyone else in this room; he just chose the wrong path. I once went down that path, and I moved here, you all were kind to me; what makes Ani's situation so different?" she said defiantly. She isn't about to give up on her husband.  
  
"He betrayed us Miss Amidala, you didn't," spoke up the same Master Jedi.  
  
"And I betrayed an Order as well; I betrayed The Sith. It's an Order still isn't?"  
  
The Jedi knew she had a point there, but he felt it wasn't the same.  
  
"Same situation it is; point you have, but Ani slain by Vader; Ani no longer Ani," says Yoda.  
  
"I know in Darth Vader Ani is in there still," she says rebelliously.  
  
"So sure you are, why," asks Yoda?  
  
Padme' opens the tear in her dress, and rips it, making it wider showing them her scar.  
  
"I would of died if it wasn't for him," she said softly.  
  
"Interesting that is, heal Sith Lords can't, anger clouds them."  
  
"Ani is still in there; now he needs our help. Now will you help him please." Tear welled in her eyes but her anger kept them in.  
  
"Help him we can't."  
  
Padme' let a tear drop but quickly wiped it away.  
  
"But Lei can."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed, wondering if she heard him correctly, "What?"  
  
"Stronger in the force she is, powerful enough healing power she has. Even though, brother stronger, Lei will do."  
  
"She'll get killed, when I was once wounded Anakin collapsed when he healed me five years ago."  
  
"Connected he is to you, connected Lei is not to Anakin, yet."  
  
Lei popped her head in from hearing her name numerous times.  
  
"Lei come here." Padme reached for Lei's hand and brought her close.  
  
Yoda smiled at Lei, seeing her for the first time in a long time, "Your beauty she has."  
  
"Hello Master Yoda," She says in her sweet, childish, angel voice.  
  
"Remember me you do?"  
  
"No Master."  
  
"See, strong in force she is, read my mind she did."  
  
"Alright, but how will you persuade her to."  
  
"To do what mommy?" Lei looked up confused.  
  
Padme' knelt down, "You know the dark suited man, honey?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well he's your-" Padme couldn't find the right words to tell her daughter. But she didn't have to; Lei was looking at her intently as if reading something.  
  
"He's my daddy isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, you read my mind didn't you?"  
  
Lei nods.  
  
"Will you heal him then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Obi-Wan bring him in."  
  
Obi-Wan walks in helping his former Padawan inside, He slowly let Anakin down to the middle of the room. Lei walks over with her doll, and sits one her knees, laid her doll down, and laid her hands on her father's chest. She can feel machine-like heartbeats; to her it is a disturbing sound.  
  
Anakin feels his daughter's small hands; it's warmth, fiery to the touch. It made his torn soul whole again but with an opening still to fill; it's a gap for his son Luke. He wonders how he was, what he looks like. He looks at Lei weakly, he can barely keep his eyes open, but he forces him self so he can stare at his daughter, she looks like his Padme, with her brown hair, pale skin, and deep, brown eyes.  
  
Lei closes her eyes and concentrates, she feels the force around her; she looked deep in her mind and sought out her power to help her father. There it is, deep in her mind waiting to be used; she takes it out and feels it run through her very fingertips, obeying her every command.  
  
Anakin can feel his scars disappear, his lungs start to heal slowly; it soothes him. Lei's eye brows are scrunching at points, as if reading something again only, she is really, though, looking inside Anakin; examining what needs to be healed, which is many things. She's almost done but it took awhile for her to help his lungs since one of them had almost disintegrated away. She did it, she opens her eyes and looks upon her father, she removes his helmet; his face wasn't scared anymore, he looks exactly like himself five years ago, only looking more mature of course.  
  
Padme knelt down again, "Thank you for doing that, I know how you want a father so much."  
  
"Yes I do mommy, but I didn't do it for me."  
  
"Whom did you do it for?"  
  
"You, When you told me to trust him, I saw your eyes were sparkling, you looked happy. I've never seen you happy."  
  
Padme' smiles and hugs Lei tightly.  
  
"Hey what about me," jokes Anakin feebly, still weak from the healing. Padme' looks at him and smiles; she helps Anakin up for a hug. She let go and looked at him; he didn't look innocent anymore that's for sure, but his luminous, blue eyes still light up the room, along with his smile.  
  
"Cut in if I may, business we have with Anakin," interrupts Yoda plitely.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." Padme gives a small curtsey and takes Lei's hand and walks out the door.  
  
"Anakin, you do understand that you have betrayed two Orders?"  
  
"Yes Master Windu, I realize that but if you let me, I would like to continue my training as a Jedi."  
  
"Asking a lot you are Anakin," speaks up Yoda.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda, but what I really want is your forgiveness first. I know I have lost your trust a long time ago but I would like to gain it back."  
  
"Padawan you can not be again, but fight at our side you may."  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda." Anakin bows respectfully, walks away about to leave.  
  
"Forgot something you did," says Yoda. Anakin turns around puzzled.  
  
"What Master Yoda?"  
  
Yoda floats to him with his hover chair and hands him a small, wrapped, object. Anakin removes the cloth from the entity revealing his old jedi lightsaber he left with Padme' to find all those years ago-  
  
"Needing this you will," says Yoda with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda," thanks Anakin softly, he rewraps his saber and walks out the door to his awaiting family. ************************************************************************  
  
Please review, because the next chapter the Skywalker family is going to get Luke from Tatooine with and unpleasant surprise awaiting them. 


	14. Gone to a Better Place

(Old Message) Ok I'll take suggestions, or if I'm doing something wrong but people don't give reviews saying you hated it like this one for example:  
  
From starwars() your story is bad. it sucks.  
  
Well if some of you readers think this way don't tell me just don't read it anymore; because you know that really hurts my feelings you know, it lowers my confidence. So please keep that sort of thing to yourself.  
  
Thank you. ************************************************************************  
  
Renee: Thanks for the support, and you read my mind about Luke. *************************************************************************** The Skywalkers make it to their old apartment with Anakin and Lei bonding well; but Padme' couldn't play with them. She still isn't whole; she wants Luke to be with them. Anakin and Lei feel her troubled feelings and stop smiling.  
  
"Are you alright Padme'?"  
  
"I miss Luke."  
  
"Luke, who's Luke?" Padme' realizes then on that she never told Lei of her brother.  
  
"He's your twin brother Lei."  
  
"Why isn't he with us mommy?"  
  
"Because sweetie, he is very powerful, more powerful than you; he is of more value to the Sith Lords."  
  
"Where is he?" but before could Padme' answer, something happened to Lei.  
  
She had scrunched her eyelids closed, and fell on her butt; she opened them, but fixed her eyes on the floor, as if there is something else there.  
  
"What's the matter Lei," asks Anakin kneeling next to her?  
  
"I hear screaming, I see blood; two people are screaming something."  
  
"What are they screaming Lei," asks Anakin?  
  
"There screaming, Luke." She finally blinks and looks like she is going to faint.  
  
"Are you alright Lei?"  
  
"Yes I'm ok." Lei and Anakin rise and face Padme'.  
  
"We have to go to Tatooine," Padme' says suddenly. She gets up and gathers some supplies with Lei.  
  
"Tatooine? Why Tatooine," asks Anakin puzzled.  
  
"Because that's where he's staying."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You're Stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru. Now enough questions we must hurry." She takes her pack with Lei taking hers; Anakin leads the way in the hall to a craft. But then someone, accidentally, bumped into them.  
  
"Oh sorry let me help you," says the strange voice picking up their fallen supplies.  
  
"Thanks," says Anakin.  
  
The man looked at him strangely, "I know that voice, are you a Padawan here?"  
  
"Not anymore, I left The Order five years ago."  
  
"It is you then, Ani it's me Lucas."  
  
"Lucas? Lucas." They hug their 'manly' hug.  
  
"It's been awhile friend," says Lucas with a smile.  
  
"It has."  
  
"And this must be Padme', and Lei."  
  
"Hello," they both say politely, but waiting impatiently.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"We have to fetch our son Luke, Lei here sensed trouble brewing there, something horrible."  
  
"I'll help then," says Lucas switching his smile to a face of concern.  
  
"Lucas you don't hav-" Anakin would of said more, but Lucas cut him off.  
  
"Ani, you're my best friend, of course I'll help you; and besides I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Alright then follow us." They all walk out the corridor, and hop on a craft; they zoom off setting their course to Tatooine. ***************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Ok we're here," says Padme'.  
  
"Are you sure," asks Anakin, glancing at her for a few seconds while driving?  
  
"Yes I can feel him."  
  
"So can I," speaks up Lei looking mostly out the window.  
  
As Anakin flies the ship, they all see sweltering smoke rising up in the air along with the scorching flames below.  
  
"Uh no, we're too late," says Lei.  
  
Ani lands the ship and they all get out immediately; the house where Luke lived, they run as close as they could to the house, but the flame licked higher and almost burning their skin.  
  
"Search for survivors, Lucas you come with me, and you two that way." Lei and Padme' nod back to him, and then run the other direction.  
  
Lei scans her surroundings, something catches her attention.  
  
"Look!" she points to two bodies, one moving and the other lifeless. Padme' and Lei run as fast as their legs can carry them. They stop with a halt and kneel down to the barely alive being. Padme turned the human over and sees it's Beru; she had slashes upon her once angelic face, with dried blood and dirt crusted over it.  
  
"Beru, what happened here?"  
  
"So many," she began vividly, "They took him." Her voice is scratchy from screaming earlier.  
  
"Took who Beru?"  
  
"Luke- the black man took him- He struggled- trying to- break free. {Cough} We- screamed for- him."  
  
"Don't worry we'll save him Beru."  
  
"Tell Luke- {Takes a deep breath} tell him- that- that Owen and I- love-him- " right then and there she passed away next to her dead husband. Padme' know they have gone to a better place, a place without pain and turmoil. Instead a place filled with serenity and love.  
  
"Padme!" Padme' turns her head to the call and sees Anakin and Lucas running towards them.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Padme's expression stays the same, gloomy, she moves to the left letting Anakin and Lucas see what she and Lei found.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Beru told us, before she died, that a black man took Luke."  
  
"She must of meant Darth Sidious, that means he has Luke right now. Lucas, escort Padme and Lei to the ship and try to get a reading of where Sidious might be."  
  
"What are you going to do," asks Padme rising up with Lei?  
  
"Bury my step-brother Owen, and his wife Beru; I owe it to them."  
  
Padme nods to him, knowing he needs time alone; she leaves with the rest glancing at him once.  
  
Anakin searches for some sort of shed, hoping it wasn't completely burnt yet; but then, without warning, he trips and almost falls flat on his face; he looks down to his feet and sees a handle. He kneels down and brushes off the dirt finding a door; he opens it and there he finds equipment, including a shovel, which is what he's looking for. He takes it out and shuts the door; he finds a spot next the corpses and starts digging. It took 20 minutes for each hole, when he was done he wraps Owen and Beru with cloth he found before. He first, laid Owen in the hole and buries it; then he picks up Beru and laid her in the second hole and buries it.  
  
"Anakin," yells Luke!  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your daughter, she's having a vision!" Anakin, without hesitation, runs to the ship finding his wife holding the shaking Lei. Lei's eyes pop open, she sits, hugging her legs, which brought her knees close to her face moving her head around, as if looking at something that isn't there.  
  
"What do you see Lei," asks Padme softly?  
  
"I can see what he sees, he's locked up in a cell, alone. There are two stormtroopers in front guarding the cage. Luke is very scared and in shock; he's shivering, but not from the cold but from fear. Something's coming towards him. A tall dark man is coming in the cage, he has something in his hand, it looks like a metal object of some sort." She squints her eyes as if trying to look at it.  
  
"It's a needle. Ow!" Lei blinks, as if awaking from a nightmare, while holding her arm.  
  
"Are you alright Lei," asks Padme?  
  
"I'm alright, the man made Luke fall asleep." (What do expect, she's only 5.)  
  
"He must be at the Sith Temple," says Anakin.  
  
"Where is that," asks Padme helping Lei up?  
  
"In the deserted part of Corascant." ***************************************************************************  
  
Please review to get the next chapter. 


	15. Rescuing Luke

Warning: one of the longest chapters! Anakin sits in the pilot seat with Lucas in the co-pilot's. He starts up the ship, and launches back into the sky to Corascant.  
  
"Anakin how is there a deserted part of Corascant? Isn't the whole planet one big city," asks Padme from behind?  
  
"Well we destroyed part of the city far away from the Jedi Temple."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"We put explosives underground, creating part of the city to collapse. We then created a Sith Temple, and it's been there for three years."  
  
"But they all said that was an earthquake."  
  
"Well that was the only explanation they can think of. Even though, Corascant never had an earthquake before."  
  
Padme' looks back out the window in silence, watching the sparkling stars shimmer in the blacken sky; she hopes Luke is all right, wondering what the Sith Lords might be doing to him. She feels something touch her; she turns her head and sees it was Lei. She was moving in her sleep, moaning a little bit at points. Padme' brushes Lei's brown locks from her face to look upon her serene expression. She wonders how Lei stays strong, and have a willful spirit, from five years of hiding, seeing people die and suffer in anguish. Lei is only five and yet she was never scared, always supportive, and willing to help. But then her thoughts were disrupted by a shake of the ship.  
  
"What was that," asks Padme'?  
  
"Something hit us," answers Anakin. Anakin checked every screen, and radar to find out what hit them.  
  
"Anakin look," says Lucas pointing at the window in front of them. Anakin looks up with the rest and stares in awe.  
  
"It's a Death Star," breathes Anakin.  
  
Then both Padme' and Lei flinch as if something hit them.  
  
"He's in there," says Padme'.  
  
"He's in pain," adds Lei.  
  
"How are we going to get in there," asks Lucas.  
  
"The Emperor still thinks I'm one of his main Padawan right?"  
  
"His main Padawan?"  
  
"Yes, The Emperor sometimes has up to two Padawans, the rest of them are just corrupted beings with Jedi power."  
  
"Oh but what is Padme's friend?'  
  
"She's corrupted," speaks up Padme'.  
  
"Well now that's all cleared up, but how are you going to find him; you don't know what your son's signature feels like."  
  
"That's when Padme' and Lei come in; they'll pretend to be my prisoners."  
  
"Ah ok, but what about me?"  
  
"You'll guard the ship."  
  
"Oh ok- Wait a minute! I'll be left in this ship alone? They'll find me, and rip me up into shreds," exclaims Lucas!  
  
"Calm down Lucas, there is some traps doors in this ship; you have plenty of places to hide."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
The radio suddenly makes multiple sounds, but then it was clear, "Who intrudes," the voice asks sternly.  
  
"This is Darth Vader, I have brought Padme' Amidala and her daughter Lei."  
  
"Ok we'll bring you in."  
  
Anakin takes his hands off the controls and lets the Sith Ship pull them in with their beam. The Sith Ship came in fully, landing safely on the floor. Two stormtroopers then sauntered swiftly to the ship, recognizing it being a Jedi craft of some sort. The door opens, falling slowly to the ground. Anakin comes out having Padme and Lei with chains locked around their wrists attached to an extended chain for Anakin to hold.  
  
"Darth Vader? Your scars are gone," says the captain bewildered by his face.  
  
"Yes, I tricked my daughter Lei into healing me, she thought I was pulled back to the light side."  
  
"But isn't that impossible to heal your wounds sir?"  
  
"Nearly yes, but my children are the most strongest in the force, but my son is stronger."  
  
"Yes Darth Sidious has him in a cell, we are on our way back to the Sith temple in Corascant."  
  
"Ah, may I see Darth Sidious, show I may show him what I have brought?"  
  
"Of course sir." The captain turns around and marches with two other stormtroopers behind him. They walk through other corridors, passing cells, with many beings caged in. Padme' and Lei dared not look, it was too much for them.  
  
They stop at a door, the captain then presses in a code to open the door. Up went the door, allowing them to enter.  
  
"Yes captain what is it?"  
  
"Darth Vader has returned sir."  
  
Sidious looks up pleased, "Leave us then."  
  
"Yes sir." The troopers then make their way out with the door closing behind them.  
  
"AH Darth Vader, you have changed," says Darth Sidious puzzled of Anakin's appearance.  
  
"Yes I was healed by Lei my daughter, I tricked her into thinking I was pulled into the light side again."  
  
"Foolish children can be," chuckles Sidious; "And I see you have brought Padme'." He came closer to her looking at her devilishly. "I have waited a long time to catch you like this, you being the favorite of the Emperor."  
  
"Well, maybe that's because I did a good job, instead of you sucking-up, and afraid to break one rule. You're a coward!" without another minute wasted, she spit on him with disgust.  
  
Sidious wiped it off with his black glove, "You're going to regret that." He raised his hand ready to hit her.  
  
"I think the Emperor will wan tot do that, don't you think he'll become enraged if he finds out you did the beating for him?"  
  
"Very well, then just take them away." He waves his hand for Ani to take his leave.  
  
"Alright do you sense him?"  
  
"That way," points Padme' to another passageway. They saunter swiftly through the passageway finding a cell guarded with two stormtroopers.  
  
"There he is,' whispers Lie pointing to the side of the cage.  
  
Luke was hiding in a corner, terrified, he embraced his legs tightly causing his knees to touch his swollen, bruised lips. He's wounded, blood stains on his ripped tunic, and pants.  
  
"He must of put up a fight," whispers Anakin amazed.  
  
"Like his father," adds Padme' looking up at him, and smiling for a few seconds.  
  
"Alright here's the plan-"  
  
~ 10 minutes later. ~  
  
Anakin walks alone with the troopers standing up straight immediately.  
  
"Good day sir."  
  
"How is the prisoner?"  
  
"Fine sir, hasn't made noise since we rendered him unconscious."  
  
"Well isn't that a coincidence."  
  
"What is sir?" But then without warning, Padme' and Lei took a heavy object, using their minds, and bashed it on the troopers' heads.  
  
"Your rendered unconscious too," says Anakin. (I wanted to lighten things up a bit.)  
  
"Get the key," orders Anakin.  
  
Lei unlatched the key from the trooper's belt and reaches for the lock on the cage.  
  
She fiddles with it trying to find the right key; she finds it and opens the door. Luke glanced up at them but didn't know what to make of Anakin, he was dressed like a Sith Lord but he's helping him anyway. Lei, to him, seemed a little familiar but he didn't really recognize her yet. Then Padme came in the cell. He knew her immediately; he remembers from his babyhood the first thing he saw was his mother, and Padme' is her. He looked up at her as she neared him.  
  
"It's alright I won't hurt you Luke." She lends a hand but Luke ran into her arms immediately.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me," he says weakly. She picks him up and holds him, not wanting to let go.  
  
She makes her way out of the cage meeting to other awaiting smiles, Anakin and Lei's.  
  
They all smile but then Luke started to shiver again.  
  
"What's the matter Luke?"  
  
Then they saw what he sensed, Darth Sidious appears with four stormtroopers behind him.  
  
"Do you think I'm dim-witted? Master saw what happened, you turned on us."  
  
"We'll never surrender Sidious even if it means killing me."  
  
"Hand over Luke, and no one will get hurt."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You'll regret that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean then I'll kill your daughter."  
  
"But your Master needs her."  
  
"On the contrary, he only needs one, your son." He raises his hand and stares at Lei intently.  
  
Lei grabs her neck with her small hands and starts to choke, attempting to breathe.  
  
"Stop it! You're going to kill her!"  
  
"I intend to unless you give Luke to me."  
  
"And let him turn to the dark side? Never!"  
  
"Very well then." He clenches his fist and down went Lei on the verge of death until-  
  
Sidious fell unconscious releasing his grip, causing Lei to take deep breathes.  
  
They saw a stormtrooper had done it; the troopers removed their masks, and the first one turned out to be Lucas.  
  
"Lucas!" Anakin, Padme' and Lei run over to him.  
  
"Now I wasn't just about to let you have all the fun now would I," jokes Lucas.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I freed all the prisoners, and we killed most of the troopers, but I'm sure there are more coming so we must hurry and get out of here."  
  
"Well we can't be able to escape with a Jedi Transporter Ship."  
  
One of the prisoners then stepped forward, "I know where The Sith Transporter Ships, they are heavily armed with weapons."  
  
"Ok take us there."  
  
"Ok follow me."  
  
Anakin turns on his lightsaber with Lucas doing the same.  
  
"You still have your 'saber?"  
  
"Yoda gave it to me."  
  
They all run quickly but gingerly, making sure the other troopers can't hear their footsteps.  
  
"There's the ships, but they're heavily guarded by those stormtroopers. How will we get to them there are too many troopers," asks Anakin?  
  
"Fear not Skywalker," says Lucas. He takes out a rather small device and talks into it.  
  
"F5 to F4, do you copy?"  
  
"F4 to F5 we copy, what is order?"  
  
"We need some troopers cleared out in Level 5, can you do that, over."  
  
"Can we ever! Over and out."  
  
"Well help is on the way," says Lucas while putting away the device.  
  
"How long will it take them," asks Anakin. But before Lucas could answer their attention is caught from blasting noises; they look and see the former prisoners are already there.  
  
"Not that long," answers Lucas amazed.  
  
"Alright you guys go ahead of us, Padme' we'll both be behind."  
  
"Luke and Lei, you stay here until I come get you ok?"  
  
"Ok," they both said.  
  
"Alright let's go." They all get up and run to the ships.  
  
Anakin slashes the first trooper in front of them, with then Padme' taking the blaster, and starts shooting the troopers WITH their helmets on. But then they get ambushed by the corrupted jedi.  
  
"Your finished now Skywalker," says a familiar voice.  
  
"Sidious," says Anakin disgusted.  
  
But while this happened Lei and Luke watched.  
  
"We have to do something," says Lei.  
  
"Like what," asks Luke?  
  
"Here, stand up, let's let their plan backfire brother."  
  
Luke nods.  
  
They both close their eye, clearing their minds; they opened their eyes again and join hands. (In other words, Lei's left hand, and Luke's right hand.)  
  
All of the sudden The Sith Lords' and the stormtroopers' weapons were pulled away from them and aimed right at them. The 'saber's to the neck, the blasters aimed at the forehead.  
  
"What's going on," says Sidious trying to yell.  
  
Anakin and the others couldn't answer them, until Lei and Luke appear still concentrating on the weapons.  
  
"My kids, that's what."  
  
"Go and ready the ships," orders Lei, her mother's leadership inside her showing.  
  
Padme' smiles but then turns serious, "Alright you heard her, let's ready the ships!"  
  
Without hesitation, everyone climbs in the ships, and turns them on. Lei and Luke walk towards the ship where their mother and father are in, but still making sure the force is holding the weapons up. As soon as they got near the door, they pull the weapons and throw them to the other side of the room, and then run inside the ship.  
  
Padme' kneels down and hugs them both tightly, "You too were very brave to do that."  
  
"It was her idea really, I just helped," smiles Luke.  
  
"You remember now?" Padme' smiles brightly glowing she usually would.  
  
"I remembered you first, then I remembered my sister but I didn't remember my dad, so Lei had to tell me why." Padme' couldn't help but smile at the resemblance he has with is father; the same luminous blue eyes, the sandy blonde hair, and the same fire within his soul.  
  
"Alright now come sit in a seat with me."  
  
"Ok," they both say.  
  
The all sit in the three-passenger seat with more behind them.  
  
Anakin, who is in the pilot seat, talks through his headset he has on. "Is everyone ready, over."  
  
"Yes, we're all set to go sir, over."  
  
"Alright let's take off, over and out."  
  
He pushes a red lever forward, and went the ship did. Zooming by with the other crafts behind him.  
  
"Doors opening sir, over."  
  
"Good, over and out."  
  
The Large doors, opening to space opens completely letting Anakin and the rest come out.  
  
But then something hit one of the ships! ************************************************************************ Uh Oh! Well to find out review please! 


	16. New Heroes Arise

Sorry this took so long, another idea popped into my earlier before, so I wrote it out. ***************************************************************************  
  
Anakin turns on the radio, "Who's hit, over?"  
  
"F8 is, in the back. Their shield has malfunctioned, over."  
  
"Everyone protect the ship let it go first, looks like we're going to have to fight this one, over and out."  
  
The ships back up and let the damaged ship sail in front.  
  
Anakin turns the radio on again, "F8, go to Corascant, tell the Jedi Council of this, over."  
  
"Yes sir, over and out."  
  
The ship zooms off, at hyper speed in a flash of light.  
  
"Alright everyone get in the fighter ships, but have one still fly the transporter, over."  
  
"What about you sir, over."  
  
"I'll be in a fighter ship as well, over and out." Anakin arises and turns around but then finding Padme in the way.  
  
"Be careful out there please, come in one peace," She says, her eyes welling up with worry.  
  
"I be back, don't worry Padme, I promise." They embrace tightly, Padme letting her tears drop. Anakin let's go and settles himself in a ship, and zooms off into the battle outside.  
  
(I forget what you call those fighter ships, sorry.)  
  
Blast! Boom! Crash! Bang! Bash! Collapse!  
  
"There's too many of them sir, we're dying out fast, over."  
  
"We have to destroy the Death Star, It's what's providing them shields."  
  
"But our people keep getting killed before even getting near the Death Star, sir."  
  
"Keep trying."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Back at the ship with Lei and Luke-  
  
"We have to help them Luke."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But how."  
  
"I know the fight ship."  
  
"But I don't know how to fly it."  
  
"I do, I fly all the time back at Tatooine. Come on." They sneak out the passenger seats, and to a fight ship.  
  
"Alright are you secure in there," asks Luke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a helmet on?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright, now you control the firing ok."  
  
"What buttons are which?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Figure that out when we fly. Alright, maybe this starts the ship." He pulls a red lever causing the ship to move.  
  
"Looks like you guessed right."  
  
"Alright here we go."  
  
The ship backs up a little.  
  
"Wrong way!"  
  
"I know, I know! Ah, here we go." The ship goes forward and zooms off into space.  
  
"Wow big battle," says Luke amazed.  
  
"Uh oh, there a Sith Fighter coming right at us!"  
  
"Then hit it!"  
  
"Alright." She presses a green buttons and out comes a big blast, and makes the Sith Ship explode.  
  
"Whoa, I guess that wasn't the right button."  
  
"Well at least you killed it."  
  
"All right, we should sneak around, I know hide behind the transporters and then I'll throw these bombs at The Death Star," says Lei.  
  
"Alright good plan."  
  
Luke turns around the ship and flies behind the transporters and then on the Side but a fighter ship is behind them shooting at them.  
  
"Uh oh, just keep flying!"  
  
And the chase goes on, but then an explosion makes them almost bang into the Death Star, with the Fighter Ship Coming at them.  
  
"Come on move it's going to kill us!"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
At the last moment, Luke flew downward causing the Sith Ship to crash and explode. The Death Star becomes damaged, causing the shields to go down.  
  
"The shields are down sir, over."  
  
"What who did it, over," asks Anakin confused but happy.  
  
"One of ours caused and Sith Ship to explode making The Death Star to damage, over."  
  
"Well who did it, over."  
  
"Hi dad, over," says a familiar voice.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"And Lei, over," says Lei.  
  
"I am thankful for what you did but land back in the transporter, over and out."  
  
Anakin and the former prisoners took out the ships and the Death Star, but unknowing of a pod escaping.  
  
"Great job let's head back to Corascant, over and out."  
  
The ships zoom off behind the Transporters heading to Corascant. ***************************************************************************  
  
A celebration begins! The heroes parading down streets waving to the roaring crowds, Luke and Lei stand with their parents next to Windu and Yoda.  
  
"Grateful we are, for your bravery, heroes you both are," says Yoda giving them a medal each.  
  
The crowd grows louder, cheering for their young heroes, future Padawans for the next generation to come.  
  
But something else would be coming as well, a new Emperor, Darth Sidious. ***************************************************************************  
  
The End.  
  
Not much, I know wasn't really sure how to end it so I did this, but please review me anyway! 


End file.
